Talita Santana
"You know, throughout the years, I've come to the conclusion that there's not one person in the whole damn world who never lies or sins. Everybody has a dark side. So, the question I ask myself is: Why? What do they have to hide? What makes them forget their facade? Is it something or someone they love, or are they driven by hatred? A little hint? People who are steered by hate are rarely trustworthy. I mean, even less so than the rest." Talita Anwin "Lita" Santana, also known as Hallie Lexine Daniels, is the daughter of Danilo Santana. Like her father and her grandmother, Tiana, she grew up to be a hunter, and has close ties to the Winchesters. Her middle name is even a subtle nod towards their surname, since especially Henry had a huge impact on her father's life. Lita is also a powerful witch, as a descendant of Cordelia Jinks. In her 20s, she used a spell to go back in time, landing in the 2030s/2040s. Since she didn't want to change the past in unwanted ways, she adopted the alias of Hallie Lexine Daniels there. "Hallie" is a female version of "Henry", "Lexine" a reference to Jona's middle name, and "Daniels" is obviously a nod to her own father, Danilo. Lita's Story Talita Anwin Santana was born on October 17th, 2094, as the fourth witch and the third hunter in her direct bloodline. Her childhood was very much defined by the supernatural, since she grew up on the road while her father, Danilo, continued tracking down and eliminating demons and monsters. She had to learn how to defend herself against these threats at a young age, often using her magic powers to do so. Besides her father, some of her most influential mentors were her grandmother Cristiana, Tiana's cousin Henry and his daughter Gwen. For the first fifteen years of her life, Lita was fascinated by everything supernatural. Aside from magic, monstrous creatures, demons and angels, she also got to know the Warehouse a little bit, and she always loved that her family wasn't "normal". However, the high school years are nothing if not a time of realizations and changes, and for Talita they brought along the first negative thoughts about her family's lifestyle. Danny decided to take a break from hunting, just for a little while, and they settled in a small town in North Dakota. His daughter noticed then, more than ever before, that she never really stayed in one place long enough to make friends before, and fitting in was a strenuous task. Most people gathered prejudices and spread rumors about "the weird new girl", and whenever she did meet someone who seemed willing to give her a chance, she had to lie. She really couldn't tell them that she was a demon-hunting witch, much less that she had some "hell blood" in her veins herself. They'd consider her crazy, or creepy, or both. After a few weeks, she approached her father, asking when they'd finally return to their previous habits. She deemed herself incapable of living any other kind of life. However, Danilo extended their stay there, thinking he was doing her a favor. He realized that neither of them ever knew what it felt like to be a normal kid, and wanted her to give it a proper try before she filed it under "rejected" for good. Despite his good intentions, things only kept on getting worse. Lita couldn't be honest with anyone, yet she still got attached to some of her classmates, no matter how much she tried not to. She knew that couldn't possibly end well, and she was right. Category:All Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters: Beyond Human Category:Witches Category:Hunters Category:Born: 2090s Category:Santana Family Category:Born: October Category:Cordelia's Descendants Category:5th Generation